I Wanna Be the One
by shweethart
Summary: What happens when Tomoyo has a party? r&r people!


I Wanna Be the One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...CLAMP does sadly...  
  
NOTES:  
  
Thoughts  
  
*actions*  
  
~time passes~  
  
"speaking"  
  
(my notes)  
  
Everyone is 16 and are still really close friends. What happens when Tomoyo has a party and invites everyone?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was sitting in her room listening to music. As of the moment she was listening to a new song Chiharu recommended. It is a song by Blaque, I Wanna Be the One.  
  
'The finest thing that you've ever done,  
  
Is show me love with your special touch,  
  
Gave me trust  
  
Ain't nobody got it like u do  
  
Kept your will to take your time in stayin' true  
  
And I ain't goin' nowhere,  
  
I'll always care,  
  
You know I swear,  
  
I'll be right there  
  
One thing you can be for sure,  
  
A fella's the same,  
  
Will always remain by your side'  
  
'BRINGGG!' the telephone rang.  
  
*Sakura turns off the music*  
  
"Hello?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"How are you doing Tomoyo?"  
  
"Great! I am just calling to tell you that I am having a party on Saturday. Everyone's coming! Including Syaoran!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be there! What time is the party?"  
  
"It's going to be around 5ish and it's going to end 12ish"  
  
"Cool! I'm sure my dad will let me go!"  
  
"Of course! Since when hasn't your dad let you come to one of MY parties?"  
  
"Since never, but I still need to ask! I'll call you when I find out if I can go!"  
  
"Okay! Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura hangs up the phone and starts to go downstairs to ask her dad if she is allowed to go or not.  
  
I wonder if Syaoran will ask me to dance or not. He is sooo fine! He's really sweet too.  
  
"Dad! Can I go to a party on Saturday? It's at Tomoyo's house!" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure sweetie! Make sure you're home by curfew though," replied her dad.  
  
"Oh! I was going to ask Tomoyo if I could sleep over after her party if it's okay with you dad."  
  
"Of course honey, it's Tomoyo after all!"  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
*Sakura calls Tomoyo*  
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! It's me!" exclaimed the eager cherry blossom.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura! So what did your dad say?"  
  
"Of course yes, as usual! Hey I was wondering if I could sleep over so I don't have to go home late."  
  
"Sure! No problem! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Okay cool!"  
  
"Hey Sakura? I gotta go now! I promised my mom I would help her do some stuff."  
  
"Okay, bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*Sakura hangs up the phone and lies down on her bed*  
  
I wonder if I will be the one that Syaoran calls his girlfriend...It would hurt a lot if I wasn't...I hope that he will ask me to dance...  
  
Sakura keeps on having these thoughts until she drifts off to sleep.  
  
~Next Morning (Friday)~  
  
BRINGGGGGGG!!!!!! *Sakura's alarm rings*  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"I was trying to wake you up earlier but u wouldn't wake up!" said Kero.  
  
"Well next time try HARDER!" replied Sakura  
  
"Bye Kero!" Sakura said as she ran downstairs.  
  
*Sakura runs downstairs and swallows her breakfast quickly. She then rushes to put on her rollerblades*  
  
"Bye daddy!" Sakura said to her dad as she darted out the door.  
  
"Bye sweetie!" exclaimed her dad absently.  
  
*Sakura arrives at school*  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," said the worn-out girl.  
  
"Hey Sakura! You're just in time! We have 5 minutes left 'til the bell rings so take your time unpacking," replied Sakura's best friend.  
  
"Sweet! I'm not late!"  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" exclaimed the two friends.  
  
*The bell rings and everyone rushes to their seats*  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
"So what are you going to wear Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
  
"One of my new outfits I just designed. It's a crop top and a pair of hip- hop type pants," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"That sounds sooo cool!"  
  
"Oh! That reminds me! I have a new outfit for you! It's PERFECT for the party!"  
  
"Really??? That is sooo cool! I'll go over to your house after school to try it on if it's alright."  
  
"Of course Sakura! That'll be cool!"  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
~After school at Tomoyo's house~  
  
"Wow Tomoyo! This outfit is tight (cool tight you know?)! It is perfect!" raved Sakura.  
  
"Thanks a lot! It didn't take me long either! That dress only took me 2 hours to make! I thought that the black would be nice. And the cherry blossom in the center of the neckline hit it off!"  
  
"I know! It is sooo cool! I LOVE it!"  
  
"Syaoran is gonna have his jaw to the floor when he sees you in it!"  
  
"You think Tomoyo?"  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
~next day...Syaoran's party~  
  
*Sakura rings the bell*  
  
"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" said Sakura  
  
"Come on in! Almost everyone is here!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Cool!" said Sakura.  
  
*Sakura and Tomoyo start to dance in the house*  
  
"Woah! There is a LOT of people here!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Ya! I know! Isn't it great? SOOO many guys!" Tomoyo eagerly said.  
  
"Come on let's move Tomoyo!"  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
*A slow song starts to play. Jagged Edge ~ Nothing Without You*  
  
"Tomoyo? May I have the honor of a dance with you?" asked the charming Eriol.  
  
"Of course!" replied Tomoyo.  
  
whispers: "I'll be back in a bit!" said Tomoyo.  
  
*Tomoyo and Eriol start to dance together.*  
  
"Hey Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hey!" replied Sakura.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"It would be my pleasure!" replied Sakura.  
  
*Sakura and Syaoran are dancing*  
  
Sakura: Oh man! I can't believe it! I'm dancing with Syaoran! This is my dream come true! He's holding me so sweetly as if he is scared that I would break if he held me tighter...  
  
Syaoran: This is sooo great! She's a great dancer. I'm sooo happy she said yes! This is the BEST thing that's ever happened to me in my life! I think I'll bring her outside later and tell her how I feel...I mean I just can't keep it in any longer...I have to tell her how I feel...I just hope she won't reject me...  
  
*The song ends and Sakura and Syaoran keep on dancing.*  
  
"Hey Sakura...Can I talk to you outside?" asked the infatuated young man.  
  
"Sure Syaoran!" replied Sakura.  
  
*Sakura walks out to the balcony with Syaoran*  
  
"Sakura...I need to tell you something that will take a while to explain," said Syaoran.  
  
"Okay..." said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, the first time I saw you I only thought of you as a rival, someone I needed to beat. But over time you succeeded in capturing my heart, just like you captured the cards. What I'm trying to basically say is, Sakura, I love you with all my heart. I will never be able to let you go no matter what. I will protect you through everything even if we're not together. But I hope that you would do me the honor of being your boyfriend." confessed Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran...I don't know what to say," said Sakura.  
  
"I knew you would say no..." Syaoran sadly said.  
  
"No Syaoran! You have it all wrong! I was just shocked because I have had a crush on you for the longest time and hoped that you would ask me to be your girlfriend. Yes Syaoran. I'll gladly be your girlfriend," exclaimed Syaoran's new boo.  
  
Syaoran slowly leans over to Sakura and kisses her softly. Sakura returned the kiss and soon they were in a deep kiss. Syaoran and Sakura finally pulled away and saw everyone at the party was watching them.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you guys see the whole thing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yep!" said everyone at different times.  
  
"Sniff sniff! That was the sweetest thing I ever saw," sobbed Yamazaki.  
  
"Okay..." said someone else.  
  
  
  
Awwww! what a sweet story! u don't kno how hard it was 2 rite this story w/o using abbrev.!!! Please r&r people! this is my first fic and i wanted 2 c wut u guys think! 


End file.
